theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 30, 2010
Kevin is at Gloworm fixing his mother's computer. Chloe shows up with the new Restless Style. Kevin doesn't smile, and Chloe asks what's wrong. He tells her that Michael just gave him his divorce papers. Chloe asks if he sees any other way. He says that he doesn't. Chloe says if that's true, he shouldn't hold off on signing. Gloria comes over and asks who died. Kevin replies, "My marriage." Gloria says they all miss Jana, but that zombie walking around isn't her. Billy prepares to work out. Victoria asks him if going out with his Victor tattoo showing is a good idea. He says everyone will just think he's gay. The phone rings - they can pick up the keys to the house anytime. Victoria tells him she's meeting her mother and will break the news. Victor tells to Nikki that she didn't sleep very well. She tells him she is strangely having the urge to drink. She wonders if it's Adam or the lawsuit. Victor says that Adam dropped the suit. Nikki decides she'll call Katherine. Meggie, who's watching, recalls spiking Nikki's drink. Victoria arrives and she and Nikki look at old photos. Victoria tells her she found a house, and she's moving in with Billy. Nikki muses that it's very logical for them to rent a house together. Vikki says actually they bought it. Nikki asks what she's trying to prove and reads her the riot act, saying she's doing it all backwards. Victoria tells her that it's a leap of faith, and that she doesn't care what Victor thinks. She then leaves. Nikki sits down with Meggie to talk. Nikki looks over at the bar, and then says she's going to take a nap. Meggie says to herself, "I know just what you'll want when you wake up." When Nikki gets up, Meggie is there to offer her a smoothie spiked with vodka. Ashley and Jack discuss the fact that Adam dropped the lawsuit against the Newmans. Ashley offers to occupy Adam so Jack can have another discussion with Skye. Jack nixes the idea. They argue. Ashley insists - she's not playing victim anymore. At the Club, Skye argues with Adam that it makes no sense for him to be suing one of their investors. Adam refuses to budge. Billy is working out when Victor comes in and notices his tattoo. Victor asks if he lost a dare or if it's some kind of joke. Billy ends up telling Victor the whole story. Victor chuckles. Billy tells him he's glad he thinks it's funny, and stomps off. Jana is at Crimson Lights and learns from a waitress that Kevin will be in any moment. Jana rips up a photo of Kevin and Chloe on the cover of Restless Style. Chloe comes in and Jana comes to her, and says that she needs someone to talk to. Chloe assures her that she and Kevin aren't a couple, but she may not be the right person to talk to. Jana cries that she regrets her decisions and wants her life back. Chloe pats her back. Jack comes into Gloworm in time to hear Gloria telling Kevin that she sold a house to Billy and Victoria. He mentions that she still owes him money, saying his lawyer will be in touch. Jack meets with Skye and asks how Victor got Adam to drop the lawsuit against his family. Skye says that she isn't prepared to discuss that unless there's something in it for her. Jack dials a broker friend and recommends the Newman Fund. Skye tells Jack that Victor didn't get Adam to drop the lawsuit - she did. Ashley is at Adam's room at the Club. She confronts him about the lawsuit. She says he took two babies from her, but that's not enough, now he wants her money too. Adam says it's about salvaging what's left of his reputation. She counters that he doesn't deserve that. He killed her daughter! Ashley tells him that she's going to find out what Victor has on him and then nail him to the wall. Jack calls and tells her to meet him at Gloworm. Victoria tells Billy that her mother was somewhat supportive, and her father wasn't there. Billy says he knows because Victor was at the gym. Victoria's eyes widen. Billy goes on to say he was laughing and it was like hed been punked. Victoria muses that her father may be softening him up before going in for the kill. A tattoo artist comes to the door. He says Mr. Newman sent him to finish Billy's tattoo. The man completes the job, and Victoria says that this was really cool of her dad. Kevin arrives at the coffee house and Chloe leave so Jana can talk to him. He shows her the divorce papers. Jana cries and storms out. He follows her out to the patio and tells her it's all pretty basic - there's not much left to split. Jana remembers how hard he tried in the hospital and wonders why she couldn't feel anything then. She begs him for another chance, but he thinks that would be more painful. He signs the papers and they hug. He says goodbye and goes inside. Chloe comforts him by joking about his being a sexy cover model. Jana listens. Victor is hitting the punching bag at the GCAC, remembering what Adam did to Ashley. He calls and leaves Ashley a message to call him -- he'll tell her how he got to Adam. Jack and Ashley discuss Skye when Victor comes in. Jack tells him that he had a meeting with Skye earlier. Victor tells them that Skye wrote a phony diary. Jack asks why Victor decided to tell them. He says Ashley needed closure. Ashley says she will soon have it and leaves. Jack ends up telling Victor that Billy and Victoria bought a house. They come in and get their keys from Gloria. Victor stops them, saying, "I understand congratulations are in order." Victoria asks him not to make a scene. Victor asks Billy about his tattoo. Billy thanks him for the lovely gesture. Victor says he's asking for his own peace of mind and they both smirk. Victor tells his daughter to do what she has to do, then walks off. Victoria is puzzled. Jack asks, "Tattoo?" Skye returns to her room where Adam asks her about her meeting. Skye admits she wasn't meeting with an investor, but tells him she didn't tell Jack much. However if he doesn't drop the lawsuit against the Abbotts, she's going to spill her guts. Ashley comes to the door and confronts Skye about the diary. She calls her twisted. Through gritted teeth, she informs Adam that she's not going to rest until she's taken everything away from him just like he tried to do to her. Next: Phyllis tells Sharon that the 'good man', Nicholas, was sucking face with some blonde at Jimmy's the other night. Heather says to Chloe, "You have feelings for Ronan!" Jill takes over half of Lauren's office. Category:Daily Digest